Quand le feu rencontre l'acier
by Eily-Rose
Summary: Eileen, jeune princesse amazone se voit confier une mission par sa mère : espionner Harry Potter. En effet, celle ci veut vérifier les rumeurs concernant la réapparition de Voldemort. Pour cela, la jeune femme s'infiltre dans Poudlard sous les traits d'une petites chattes noires. Mais c'est sans compter sur Pansy qui la ramène dans son dortoir...
1. Chapitre 1

_Bonjour,_

 _Pour ceux qui on déjà lut le début de ma fanfic, je précise que j'ai fusionner les deux premiers chapitres ainsi que le chapitre trois avec le quatre... donc seul la fin du deuxième sera nouveau pour vous. Je trouvais mes chapitres beaucoup trop court. Je remercie profondément ceux qui m'ont mis des reviews, c'est ce qui motive à écrire, même si on le fait pour soi avant tout, on n'est toujours comme un enfant devant ses cadeaux de noel à chaque nouveau commentaire. Je vous fait également mes plus plates excuses quand à l'avancé très lente des mes publications, mais je dois avouer que devoir jongler entre mon travail et ma vie de famille avec un bébé de 10 mois bah... j'ai peu de temps pour écrire... mais ce n'est pas une excuse, je promets de faire des efforts ! J'espère que la suite vous plaira tout autant._

 _Pour ceux qui viennent ici pour la première fois, merci déjà d'avoir cliqué sur cette page, et j'espère sincèrement que l'intrigue vous plaira. Si vous voulez me donner votre avis, n'hésitez pas, tout est bon à prendre ! Merci d'avance !_

 _Bisous à tous !_

* * *

 **Prologue**

Elle pleurait, elle qui ne pleurait jamais. Sa famille lui manquait horriblement. Elle revoyait leurs visages souriants et leur gentillesse, et elle se demandait si elle pourrait de nouveau les voir. Comment avait elle pu tomber aussi bas ? Elle, que tout son peuple admirait pour sa force et sa beauté, se retrouvait attachée comme un vulgaire animal. Les brûlures sur son cou et ses chevilles lui faisaient atrocement mal, là où les chaînes la meurtrissaient.

Jamais au grand jamais elle n'aurait pensé se retrouver dans une telle situation. « Plutôt mourir » aurait elle affirmé quelques temps auparavant. Et c'est ce qui aurait pu se passer, dû se passer, s'il n'était pas intervenu. Pourquoi l'avait il fait d'ailleurs ? Était ce pour le plaisir de la voir plus bas que terre ? Cela ne collait tellement pas avec l'homme qu'elle avait apprit à connaître.

Un cliquetis se fit entendre et elle tourna la tête vers la lourde porte en fer qui la séparait du reste du monde. Son sang bouillonna à la vue de la chevelure blonde qui apparaissait petit à petit. Elle aurait voulu lui arracher le cœur.

 _ **Fin du Prologue**_

 **Chapitre 1**

 **_Une rencontre mouvementée_**

Les rayons du soleil lui chatouillaient doucement les pieds. C'était une journée d'automne comme elle aimait. Pas trop chaude mais suffisamment ensoleillée pour pouvoir se découvrir au bord du lac. Elle était partit loin dans ses pensées quand un petit renard vint lui caresser la main de son museau. Elle baissa les yeux, et un franc sourire éclaira son visage.

\- Bonjour Eloya, que me vaut le plaisir ?

C'était une jeune fille qui se tenait à présent devant elle. Ses longs cheveux auburn cascadaient en de grosses boucles sur ses épaules et encadraient un jolie petit visage rond où brillaient deux yeux topazes. Eloya s'approcha d'elle pour lui plaquer une bise sur la joue avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés et d'étendre ses longues jambes fines devant elle.

\- C'est maman qui m'envoie, elle veut te parler.

Elle tourna la tête en direction de sa jeune sœur, surprise. Sa mère ne la faisait jamais demander.

\- Tu sais pourquoi ? S'enquit-elle.

La plus jeune fit non de la tête avant d'offrir son visage aux doux rayons du soleil et d'en fermer les yeux de bien être.

\- Tu devrais y aller Eileen, elle avait l'air anxieuse.

Cela s'avérait de plus en plus curieux, si bien que Eileen se redressa, prête à partir. Elle siffla en un coup net et puissant et moins de deux minutes plus tard, une panthère noire géante se dressait devant elle. Ses yeux jaunes or la fixaient silencieusement et on pouvait y lire une intelligence rare chez un tel animal. L'aînée grimpa sur le dos de la bête couleur nuit et celle-ci fondit dans les bois.

Le trajet ne leur prit que quelques minutes et le félin ralentit la cadence à la vue des petits toits de bois qui étaient disposés en un cercle parfait. La jeune femme prit une grande inspiration, elle adorait l'odeur de la forêt et de la mousse fraîchement poussée. Les guerrières de la tour à l'entrée la saluèrent à l'aide de grandes embrassades. Toutes l'adoraient, elle était la future souveraine après tout. Eileen se dirigea, toujours sur le dos de sa panthère, vers la dernière habitation au centre. Elle était beaucoup plus décorée que les autres, plus colorée, avec ses grandes plumes d'hippogriffes et de griffons. Et au milieu de la toiture, juste au dessus de la porte, une tête de dragon cornu à tête rouge. Toutes les écailles avaient été récupérées puis recollées sur la crâne, préservant ainsi toute sa majesté d'antan. Eileen aimait le contempler, il était présent pour rappeler à toutes la force et la grandeur de leur clan. La jeune femme remit en place l'une des nombreuses mèches qui s'échappaient de son chignon et entra.

Elle était là, devant le feu présent dans le coin gauche de la maisonnette. Ses yeux d'un vert émeraude plongés dans la folle danse des flammes qui se croisaient dans un ballet endiablé. La lumière offrait des éclats d'or à sa chevelure cuivre, la rendant presque irréelle. Eileen posa un genou à terre dans un salut, avant de se relever.

\- Mère, Eloya ma 'informée que vous souhaitiez m'a présence.

La souveraine se tourna à demi vers sa fille, un sourire crispé aux lèvres. Cela étonna Eileen, peu habituée à voir ce comportement chez sa mère.

\- Oui mon enfant...

Elle laissa planer un temps, avant de reprendre, le visage très sérieux.

\- Les vents de l'ouest m'ont apportés de mauvaises nouvelles . Je vais être franche avec toi, en tant que successeur tu te dois de savoir. As tu déjà entendu parler du Mage noir ?

Bien sur qu'elle le connaissait. Tout les enfants connaissaient cette légende. Celle d'un puissant sorcier qui avait fait trembler le monde de la magie et dont on ne devait pas prononcer le nom. Un sorcier si puissant que nul ne pouvait lui résister, jusqu'au jour où un petit garçon le fit exploser. Mais elle ne voyait pas très bien où sa mère voulait en venir. Cette dernière dû voir sa perplexité, Puisqu'elle continua sans la laisser répondre.

\- Si je te parle de lui c'est parce que ce n'est pas qu'une légende. Il a vraiment existé, et le petit garçon aussi. Et de nombreuses rumeurs rapportent qu'il serait, par je ne sais qu'elle miracle, parvenu à ressusciter plus puissant encore.

La jeune femme resta perplexe quelques instant avant d'éclater d'un rire franc, pensant à une mauvaise blague. Bien vite son rire diminua face au regard stoïque de sa mère.

\- Vous êtes sérieuse, n'est ce pas ? Demanda Eileen inquiète.

\- Malheureusement, oui. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je t 'ai demandé de venir.

La jeune fille craignait le pire.

\- Je voudrais que tu ailles confirmer ces rumeurs. Tu es notre plus brillante chasseuse et tu sais te montrer une parfaite fileuse.

\- Tu es sérieuse, maman ?

Eileen tutoyais rarement sa mère, sauf quand elle était autant décontenancée. Jamais un membre de la famille royale n'était partit en mission. En temps de guerre, elles étaient toujours en première ligne, défendant leur peuple avec acharnement, mais hormis cela, elles ne risquaient jamais leur vie.

\- Ne te fais pas de soucis. Jamais je ne prendrais le risque de perdre une de mes filles. Non, ce que je veux, c'est que tu retrouves Harry Potter, le garçon qui a vaincu le sorcier, et que tu l'espionnes. C'est lui qui aurait affirmer avoir revu tu sais qui. Il étudie en ce moment à Poudlard, l'école des sorciers. S'il est réellement entré en contact avec... alors je veux que tu me le confirmes.

\- Je... Bien, mère.

Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle en particulier. Pourquoi pas une des espionnes aguerrit du clan ? Elle aurait voulu poser ces questions, mais on n'interrogeait pas un ordre direct, même quand on était la fille de la souveraine. Cependant les réponses lui furent vite données.

\- Oh Eileen ! La barrière de protection magique installée autour du château ne laisse entrer que les animaux... Tu pars ce soir.

La jeune femme fit une courbette avant de s'éclipser, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. Juste les animaux... Elle comprenait mieux désormais, car seuls les hauts membres avaient le talent de métamorphose. Elle se dirigea vers ses quartiers pour pouvoir se reposer avant sa mission. Dès demain, elle allait se retrouver face à des centaines de sorciers, pour la première fois de sa vie. Cela promettait d'être intéressant.

* * *

Elle n'avait finalement pas réussis à s'endormir, l'esprit trop occupé par les événements à venir. Elle avait toujours souhaité rencontrer un sorcier. Ils étaient des êtres puissants aux yeux des membres de son clan, mais extrêmement arrogant et méprisant. Ils considéraient les amazones comme inférieurs, n'ayant pour la plupart, aucun pouvoirs magiques.

Quand la nuit tomba, elle passa voir sa mère. Les adieux furent expéditifs. Puis elle passa voir sa sœur, et celle-ci lui tomba dans les bras en larmes. Il était vrai qu'elle n'avait encore jamais été séparées. Quand les embrassades furent terminé, elle alla rejoindre Cheesy, sa panthère noire géante. Celle-ci l'amènerait jusqu'à la frontière de la forêt de Poudlard, puis la jeune femme ferait le reste du chemin sous l'apparence d'une jeune chatte noire.

Ses sens de félin lui furent bien utiles une fois enfoncée dans l'obscurité des bois, car la lune ne filtrait pas à travers les branches. Elle avança avec confiance jusqu'aux grandes portes du château. La bâtisse était impressionnante, pour elle qui était habituée aux petites maisonnettes en bois de son village. Elle regarda avec scepticisme les lourds battants en bois qui se dressaient devant elle. Par où allait elle pouvoir s'infiltrer ? Elle fit le tour des bâtiments et s'apprêtait à laisser tomber pour la nuit, quand elle vit de la lumière sortir d'une fenêtre assez entrouverte pour y glisser son petit corps fluet. Elle tenta le tout pour le tout et bondit avec grâce. Elle se réceptionna tant bien que mal malgré la hauteur. La petite fenêtre débouchait sur une grande pièce aux murs bleus et blancs. Au centre, se tenait un grand bain, comme elle n'en avait jamais vu. Elle se faufila discrètement hors de la pièce, longeant les murs jusqu'à la porte laissée ouverte.

Le couloir était sombre mais ses yeux s'habituèrent vite et elle vit comme en plein jour. Elle ne savait pas vraiment où aller pour commencer, elle ne connaissait même pas le visage de celui qu'elle recherchait. En même temps elle se doutait bien que des Harry Potter, vainqueur de mage noir, il n'y en avait pas des centaines. Elle se dirigea donc au hasard dans les couloirs, mais très vite ses petites pattes eurent du mal à la porter. Quel ne fut pas son soulagement à la vue d'une porte ouverte d'où se dégageait une succulente odeur. Elle passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement et se figea à la vue des petits bonhommes biscornus qui s'affairaient autour de grandes marmites bouillonnantes. L'un d'entre eux la repéra. Ses grands yeux globuleux la fixaient. Allait il l'attaquer ? Mais la créature se contenta de sourire de toutes ses petite dents pointus et de lui tendre un petit bout de viande fumant. Elle sentit son ventre manifester et ne prit pas la peine de se méfier. Elle avala le morceau en deux coups de crocs, sous le regard amusé du petit gnome. Ce dernier lui fit ensuite un petit nid douillet avec des chiffons et, trop fatigué pour protester, elle s'y coucha avec délectation.

Ce furent les bruits de casseroles qu'on entrechoquaient qui la tirèrent de son sommeil. Les petites créatures s'agitaient encore plus frénétiquement que la veille. Les plats volaient dans tout les sens au dessus de sa tête et la panique la gagna. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait de la magie et il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour se calmer. Elle sortit ensuite discrètement des cuisines. C'était donc à ça que ressemblait les sorciers ? Elle qui avait toujours pensé qu'ils avaient un physique humain... Elle devait admettre qu'elle était un peu déçu.

Elle pivota sur elle-même et se retrouva de nouveau dans l'immense couloir. Le jour s'y levait et renvoyait une pâle lueur orangées à travers les fenêtres. La petite chatte se dans un coin sombre et entreprit de faire sa toilette. Elle fut stoppé par des pas qui avançaient dans sa direction. Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise à la vue de l'homme qui avançait, l'air pressé. Il avait de longs cheveux bruns qui lui arrivaient aux épaules et le regard sévère, fermé à toute discussion. Elle ne comprenait plus rien, les sorciers ne se cachaient ils pas aux moldus ? Vraiment, elle était perdue. Voulant comprendre, elle suivi l'homme. Celui-ci entra dans une pièce remplit de tables et de chaises, avant de se diriger vers un grand tableau noir... Elle était dans une classe ! Le félin avait à peine eut le temps de se cacher sous le bureau, que plusieurs enfants entrèrent. Ils portaient tous de grandes capes noirs et des chapeaux de formes coniques. Elle scruta chacun d'entre eux de ses petits yeux jaunes. Puis quand tous furent assit, l'homme à la mine patibulaire se mit à parler, d'une voix sèche. Ses oreilles firent tilt aux mots « potions », « queux de rats », ou encore « baguettes ». Le petit animal était perdu... Était il possible qu'il existe plusieurs race de sorcier ?

Les heures s'enchaînèrent ainsi que les groupes d'enfants. Elle somnolait presque quand le nom « Harry » la sortit de sa rêverie. C'était un rouquin qui parlait à un maigrichon brun avec d'affreuses lunettes. Ils chuchotaient entre eux d'un air de conspirateurs. Elle les fixa, mais le seul adulte de la salle se mit dans son champ de vision, se postant devant les deux garçons.

\- Mr Potter, encore vous, toujours vous. Et vous avez bien Mr Weasley pour vous accompagner bien entendu... C'est affligeant, Cela fera 20 points en moins pour griffondor.

Il laissa planer un silence.

\- Chacun.

Les deux amis se renfrognèrent avant de se lancer un sourire complice. Le félin écarquilla les yeux d'incrédulité en voyant une boulette de papier en forme de petit bonhomme danser et faire un pied de nez à l'adulte. Celui-ci se retourna, un bâton à la main d'où jaillit un éclair vert qui alla de plein fouet frapper le papier pour le détruire. Elle feula un grand coup, faisan sursauter la fille la plus proche, renversant son pot d'encre sur sa voisine. Puis tout s'enchaîna, la fille qui venait de recevoir l'encre se leva d'un bond, tapant contre la table derrière elle. La baguette posée sur le meuble tomba au sol, déclenchant une gerbe d'étincelles. Et au milieu de tout ça, elle distingua le garçon brun se disputer avec un jeune blond dans ses âges. Puis elle se sentit tirer par le cou et soulevée de terre. Une voix sèche stoppa tout le monde.

\- Silence.

Tout les regards convergèrent dans sa direction. Elle se sentit toute petite face à ce qui semblait être une salle emplis de sorciers.

\- Malfoy, Potter rasseyez vous, tout de suite.

Les deux jeunes hommes s'exécutèrent sans broncher.

\- Bien cela fera 20 points en moins pour vos maisons respectrices. Maintenant, qui peut me dire à qui cette bestiole appartient ?

Il y eu un long silence puis une jeune fille leva fièrement la main un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- C'est le mien Professeur Rogue, déclara-t-elle.

\- Miss Parkinson, pourquoi cela ne m'étonne t il pas.

La jeune fille fit un petit sourire d'excuse en venant récupérer Eileen. Elle la prit délicatement dans ses bras, avant de retourner s'asseoir. La grade brune qui venait de faire d'elle sa propriété se mit à lui grattouiller le sommet du crâne de ses longs doigts fins. Elle avait de gros traits, mais l'harmonie de son visage la rendait plutôt jolie. Sans vraiment en savoir la raison, la petite chatte sentait qu'elle ne lui ferait aucun mal, si bien qu'elle se détendit et s'allongea sur les genoux de la jeune fille. De là, elle pouvait observer toute la salle ainsi que tout ses occupants. Elle remarqua que la seule différence dans les tenues des adolescents était la couleur du vêtement autour de leurs cou. Rouge et or pour certain, et vert et argent pour les autres. Puis elle se concentra sur le brun nommé Potter. Elle sut qu'elle avait repéré ça cible, quand elle vit la fameuse cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front. Le félin voulut sauter à terre pour se rapprocher quand deux mains la stoppèrent dans son élan.

\- Ah non, chuchota la brune. Tu vas encore mettre le professeur Rogue en colère.

Elle lui fit un grand sourire avant de continuer.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas Félicia, je vais te trouver un coin tranquille dans le dortoir.

\- Tu plaisantes là j'espère, la coupa une voix grave. Tu ne compte pas ramener encore un de tes animaux, n'est ce pas Pansy ? Et félicia... Tu es sérieuse ?

C'était le jeune homme blond qui se disputait avec Harry Potter un peu plus tôt. Elle n'avait pas bien prit le temps de le dévisager, mais maintenant qu'elle le faisait, elle sentit son cœur faire un saut à la vu de ce visage quasi parfait. La jeune fille la serra plus fort contre elle et protesta d'une voix boudeuse.

\- Bien sur que je la ramène. La pauvre, je ne peux pas la laisser là, toute seule dans ce grand château. Et oui Félicia, pourquoi ? Ça ne te plaît pas ?

Celui qu'elle se souvenait comme s'appelant Malfoy émit un petit son de désapprobation.

\- Ça ne lui va pas c'est tout. Et tu as bien assez d'animaux comme ça Pansy.

\- M'en fiche...

Il y eut un petit silence avant que Pansy ne demande.

\- Tu l'aurais appelé comment toi, Drake ?

\- Je ne sais pas Pansy, tu m'agaces là.

La brune monta son visage à la hauteur du sien.

\- Il est pas sympas, fais pas attention.

Puis elle la replaça sur ses genoux avant de se focaliser sur l'adulte qui continuait de parler de chaudrons et de yeux de crapauds. Eileen ne savait vraiment pas comment elle allait pouvoir s'échapper des mains de la brunette. Elle espérait juste qu'une occasion de s'enfuir se présente à elle. Mais plusieurs longues minutes passèrent et aucunes occasion ne se présenta.

Une cloche stridente fit sursauter la noiraude. Ce fut alors des bruits de chaises qu'on tirait et de papiers qu'on rangeait qui prirent le relais. La jeune fille la lâcha pour ranger ses affaires et Eileen en profita pour courir ver Harry Potter. Elle était pratiquement a la hauteur du survivant quand on la tira de nouveau par le cou. Elle feula de protestation. Elle en avait marre de se faire balader par tout le monde, c'était une princesse après tout.

\- Tient, Pansy a encore perdu son matou.

\- Laisse le Ron, intervint une brune aux cheveux hirsutes. Cet animal ne ta rien fait.

\- Oh ça va Hermione, râla le rouquin qui la tenait toujours aussi fermement.

Puis les yeux pleins d'espoir, elle vit Potter se tourner vers elle. Il allait parler quand la voix stridente de Pansy résonna dans la salle presque vide.

\- Weasley ! Lâche tout de suite Félicia.

\- Félicia... ?

Il y eu un blanc puis Ron reprit.

\- Et en quel honneur je ferais ça Parkinson ?

Le félin vit la brune arrivée telle une furie et pointer le bout de sa baguette juste sous le nez du rouquin, l'air menaçante.

\- Parce que sinon je vais faire en sorte que tu ne puisse plus jamais te servir de tes mains de pauvres pouilleux Weasley.

\- Redis moi ça face de bouledogue.

Puis tout s'enchaîna de nouveau. Eileen vit un grand black s'avancer pour prendre la défense de la jeune fille qui s'en prenait désormais à la brunette. Potter, lui, c'était joint à la partie, son regard vert semblant lancer des éclairs. Ils étaient tellement prit par leur querelle que personne ne vit qu'elle avait de nouveau les pattes aux sol. Jamais elle n'avait vu autant de rancœur de la part de personnes de son âge. Cela la peinait réellement. Elle espéra secrètement que jamais elle n'aurait à vivre un tel déferlement de colère au sein de son clan. Puis elle sentit de nouveau des mains la soulever de terre. Délicatement elle fut poser contre un torse et emmener loin de ce capharnaüm. Elle leva la tête et aperçu des mèches blondes. C'était le beau jeune homme qu'elle avait rencontré plus tôt. Plus ils avançaient, plus ils se retrouvaient dans des dédales sombres. La petite chatte n'était pas à l'aise, elle qui avait l'habitude de vivre au grand air, se sentait soudain claustrophobe.

Ce fut une porte en bois sombre recouverte d'un tableau qui stoppa leur marche. Quand Malfoy ouvrit la porte après avoir récité une phrase bizarre, ils débouchèrent sur une vaste salle. Elle observa son environnement et pu voir deux escaliers au fond. Au milieu, plusieurs canapés verts étaient rassemblés en cercle autour d'un feu. De grandes peaux colorées étaient étendus sur le sol. Pour finir, de grandes tentures verdâtres et grises étaient suspendues au plafond. La décoration était sommaire et plutôt froide. Le blond, lui, semblait on ne peut plus à l'aise et alla se poser sur un des canapés, l'installant sur un des coussins à ses côtés. Le silence s'installa et la chaleur qui émanait de l'âtre la faisait somnoler. Elle aurait voulu s'allonger là, fermer les yeux et repenser à la clairière où se trouvait son village. Mais elle ne pouvait pas, alors elle étudia la pièce de ses yeux acérés, cherchant un quelconque moyen de sortir.

Elle était en plein dans ses réflexions, évaluant les chances qu'il y est une fenêtre d'ouverte en haut des escaliers -s'il y en avait une – quand le jeune homme à ses côtés vint lui grattouiller derrière les oreilles. Il avait des doigts en or et malgré toute sa dignité, elle ne put empêcher un ronronnement de bien être de s'échapper du fond de sa gorge. Elle leva la tête et plongea dans les deux prunelles grises orageuses. Elles étaient envoûtantes. Puis Malfoy émit un petit rire.

\- Felicia, dit il entre deux éclat de rire. Pansy n'a vraiment aucune imagination pour les noms.

Un sourire flottait au coin de ses lèvres.

\- Mikazuki, c'est comme ça que je t'appellerais. C'est le moment où la lune est cachée dans l'ombre, On ne la voit pas mais on la devine, veillant sur nous quand même.

Ces paroles n'étaient destinées qu'au chat qu'elle était et pourtant elle en fut toute émue. Cela la touchait. Elle vint frotter sa petite tête contre la grande paume et eu le droit à un grand sourire. Puis la porte s'ouvrit et la paume disparue.

\- Ah Draco t'es là, l'interpella le garçon noir de tout à l'heure. Avec Pansy on t'a cherché partout.

\- Eh bien je suis là Blaise.

Puis le dit Blaise regarda dans sa direction avant de s'étonner.

\- Le chat est là ? Putain c'est pas vrai Draco t'abuses. Pansy est comme une folle, elle la cherchée, elle était limite en larmes.

\- Et en quoi ca me concerne si cet animal m'a suivit jusqu'ici ? Je ne vois même pas pourquoi je participe à cette conversation débile. J'me casse.

\- Pff... T'es lourd Drake.

Puis le blond se dirigea vers la sortie. Elle y vit sa chance de pouvoir s'évader et le suivit . Elle aurait pensé que Blaise l'aurait retenu mais celui-ci venait de disparaître par l'un des deux escaliers. Malfoy marchait d'un pas rapide et ses petites pattes eurent du mal à suivre la cadence. Quand ils furent revenu dans la cour, elle prit une grande inspiration, se sentant tout à coup beaucoup mieux. Le jeune homme lui, continua à marcher d'un pas pressé, mais elle ne s'en formalisa pas et partit à la recherche d'Harry Potter.

Elle erra plus d'une heure avant d'atteindre son but. Il était accompagné de ses deux amis de la salle de classe, et ils semblaient être en grande discussion. Elle s'approcha mais personne ne sembla la remarquer. Profitant de l'inattention des jeunes gens, elle alla s'asseoir entre les deux garçons du groupe.

\- Ils t'ont encore traités de menteur Harry, c'était dans la gazette du sorcier de ce matin, et ils ont fait passés Dumbeldore pour un vieux fou sénile.

\- Je sais Hermione. Il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose, les élèves ne sont pas prêt en cas de guerre.

\- De guerres ? Tu es sérieux Harry ? Rétorqua le rouquin.

\- Réfléchit Ron, lui répondit la jeune fille comme si elle parlait à un attardé. Si tu sais qui est vraiment de retour, alors oui ce sera la guerre. L'ordre du phénix ne laissera pas passé ça. La véritable question n'est pas si mais quand.

Il y eu un silence pesant où chacun sembla réfléchir, avant que le sauveur du monde sorcier ne reprenne.

\- D'ailleurs je voulais vous parlez de ça, je crois que Malfoy prépare un mauvais coup. Il est bizarre depuis la rentrée. Je l'ai espionner dans le train, et il parlait d'une mission.

\- Allons Harry, le coupa Hermione. Malfoy parle beaucoup mais c'est un froussard. Et je ne trouve pas ça très bien d'espionner les gens d'ailleurs.

\- Roo Hermione, tu vas pas reprocher à Harry de se méfier. Mais Herm' à raison mon pote. Malfoy n'est qu'un élève de l'école. Je vois mal qui que ce soit lui confier un truc important.

\- Je vous assure qu'il cache quelque chose !

\- On accuse pas les gens sans preuves Harry, s'énerva la jeune femme. Moi je vais manger.

Le rouquin regarda son ami d'un air désolé.

\- Elle n'a pas totalement tord tu sais.

Puis il se leva pour suivre Hermione. Eileen entendit le garçon marmonner un « j'en trouverais » dans sa barbe avant de les suivre en traînant les pieds. Sa mère avait raison, Voldemort était de retour... Un frisson la traversa. Une guerre gonflait au sein de la communauté magique, et son clan allait devoir faire un choix. Un élan de tristesse monta en elle, une guerre signifiait des pertes. Elle revit le visage de sa sœur et son cœur se pinça dans sa poitrine. Elle devait prévenir sa mère, mais avant cela elle allait devoir glaner plus d'informations, et elle savait qui pourrait lui en fournir.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 3**

 **Une étrange armoire**

Ce fut dans la salle prévut pour les repas qu'elle retrouva le jeune homme. Ses mèches blondes dissimulaient en parties ses prunelles entracites. Il avait le regard vague. Elle s'approcha de sa table et sauta entre deux assiettes.

\- Eh ! L'engueula un gros garçon. Qu'est ce que tu fais là sale bête !

Elle crut qu'il allait lui mettre une tape quand une voix stridente retentit à ses oreilles.

\- Oh Félicia ! Je t'ai cherché partout ! Ou étais-tu ? Tu as du avoir si peur...

Elle continnua son babillage pendant plusieurs minutes, la serrant dans sa poitrine, sous le regard amusé du blond et blasé du noir. Elle comprit vite que ces trois là étaient amis et se laissa donc manipulée par Pansy, qui l'avait installée sur ses genoux et qui lui tendait à présent une grosse cuisse de poulet. La peite chatte n'hésita pas une seconde et arrache un gros morceau à l'aide de ses petits cros aiguisés. Son estomac la remercia silencieusement. Elle avait été trop prise par sa mission pour penser à chercher à se nourrir.

Une fois son met terminé, le félin se faufila jusqu'à Malfoy et vint frotter sa petite tête contre le dos de sa main. Celui-ci la gratouilla vite faitentre les oreilles avant de retourner à son assiette, l'air de rien. Elle alla donc se poser sur ses genoux. Un rire derrère eux attira son attention.

\- Alors là c'est la meilleur, Malfoy l'ami des bêtes.

C'était Ron qui c'était mis à côté de leur table, les poings sur les hanches, fièr comme un paon.

\- C'est ton côté fouine qui ressort ?

Les ados à proximités tendaient l'oreille en ricanant. Eileen, elle, sentait les jambes du blond trembler de colère. Il avait la machoire crispée et les poings fermement serrés.

\- Pansy, prends Mikazuki avec toi, murmura Draco.

\- Qui ? Demanda la jeune femme incrédule.

\- Le chat, prend la.

La brune s'empressa de récupérer le félin et de la serrer contre elle, semblant vouloir la protéger de son ami. Puis, le blond fusa, le poing en avant, allant percuter la joue du rouquin. Une bagarre éclata auquel c'était ajoué Potter et Blaise. Se fut un vieux Monsieur à la barbe longue et blanche qui les sépara, à l'aide de la baguette qu'ils possaidaient tous. Il devait s'agir de la source de leur pouvoir. Elle nota cette information dans un coin de sa tête, elle pourrait toujours en avoir besoin plus tard. Les quatres garcons étaient dans un sale étât, entre vêtements déchirés et nez en sang. Une vieille femme, ainsi que l'homme au visage sevère qu'elle avait rencontré plus tôt, arrivèrent l'air furibond vers les quatres protagonistes. Chacun se fit réprimender et renvoyer de la grande salle de repas. Eileen était toujours dans les bras de Pansy, et cette dernière se précipita à la suite de ses acolytes.

\- Putain, ce connard de Potter a une sacrée droite pour un gringualais, ce plaignit Blaise en touchant sa lèvre meurtrit. Mais quand même je trouve que ce pouilleux de rouquin nous cherche de plus en plus.

\- Et vous marchez droit dans leur jeu.

La jeune fille avait l'air agacée, elle se tourna vers Draco.

\- Et toi, accusa-t-elle. Qu'est qui t'as prit de le frapper direct ?

Elle attendit mais aucune réponse ne lui parvint. Elle soupira en secouant la tête de dépit.

\- Bon, j'ai compris. Très bien tout les deux,faite ce que vous voulez, en attendant vous feriez mieux d'aller voir Pomfresh si vous ne voulez pas garder d'affreuses cicatrices.

\- Oh allons Pansy, ne me dis pas que tu cracherais sur deux ou trois marqueq virils, plaisanta le métis.

La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel, agacé. Le félin vit Malfoy se séparer des deux autres discrètement. Cela lui parut suspect et elle tenta de s'échapper des bras de Pansy dans un miaulement plaintif.

\- Où tu vas Drake ?

Le blond souffla.

\- Je retourne en salle commune.

\- Mais... Et tes blessures ? Et si tu restais avec des marques...

La brune paru peinée, mais Eileen ne s'en formalisa pas et lui mordilla le bras. L'adolescente la lâcha dans un cri de surprise et la petite chatte put sautiller tranquillement vers Draco avant de se frotter à ses jambes en ronronant, esperant l'amadouer. Cependant, ela n'était pas dans les projets du Serpentard qui la repoussa du pied.

\- Reprends ta bête, elle m'a causé assez de soucis pour aujourd'hui.

Parkinson essaya de récupérer l'animal mais elle n'était pas décidée à se laisser faire. Eileen s'amusait au dépend de la brune, l'esquivant à la dernière seconde. Elle était tellement prise par son jeu qu'elle ne vit pas tout de suite que le blond avait commencé à partir de son côté. Elle se précipita à sa suite, et lacha un miaulement en arrivant à sa hauteur.

\- Je crois qu'elle t'aime vraiment bien Draco, cria Pansy de l'autre bout du couloir.

Malfoy la regarda un moment avant de soupirer.

\- Ok, tu viens avec moi...

Et il continua son chemin, Eileen à ses côtés trottinant gaiement. Elle avait eu le dernier mot et elle n'en était pas peu fière. Il les conduisit jusqu'à la salle avec le feu et passa par un des escaliers. Celui-ci débouchait sur un couloir remplit de portes. Le blond prit l'une d'elle. Une vaste chambre où s'entassait des lits se présenta aux yeux du félin. Draco se dirigea vers une autre pièce avec une baignoire. Il fit sortir de l'eau d'une colone en pierre blanche et commenca à nettoyer ses blessures. Il faisait la grimace à chaque fois qu'il passait sur sa plaie à la lèvre, et l'animal aurait voulu lui dire qu'il ne s'y prenait pas bien. Elle n'était qu'un chat.

\- Tu dois te demander ce qu'il se passe, commenca le jeune homme. Tu peux voir la stupidité du genre humain dans toute sa splendeur. Quel connard ce pouilleux.

Sa lèvre avait arrêté de saigner et il s'occupait désormais de la coupure sur l'arrçete de son nez.

\- A force de me chercher, il devait bien se douter qu'il se prendrait une droite. Tu sais Mikazuki...

Il s'était accroupi de facon à être le plus à sa hauteur possible.

\- Tu dois bien être une des seules à vouloir encore me suivre de ton plein gré...

Il souffla avant de se relever, de prendre une pomme sur sa table et repartir vers la porte. Puis, il se retourna vers elle l'air serieux.

\- Je dois faire un truc important. Toi tu attends ici.

Il avait détaché chaque mot à la fin de sa phrase, lui parlant comme il l'aurait fait à un enfant. Mais Eileen avait un tout autre projet, elle sentait que c'était le moment qu'elle avait attendue. Elle miaula de protestation et vint se positionner jsute devant la porte close.

\- Non mikazuki. Toi tu restes là.

Le felin gratouilla à la porte mais voyant qu'il s'apprçetait à la repousser, elle gratta plus franchement, à en marquer le bois. Elle le vit paniquer quand le bois commenca à craquer sous ses griffes. Il tenta de la prendre mais elle se debatta, furieuse. Il était hors de question qu'elle reste seule dans cette chambre.

\- Ok, s'avoua t il vaincu. Mais tu es sage.

Il souffla exaspéré et finit par lui ouvrir la porte. Un sourire amusé remplaca son air taciturne quand Eileen gambada joyeusement hors de la chambre. La petite chatte attendit patiement qu'il indique le chemin pour lui emboiter le pas. Ils traversèrent plusieurs couloirs et montèrent de drole d'escliers. Le blond, lui, était retourné dans ses pensés et quelque chose semblait le perturber. Puis il s'arrçeta devant un mur entouré de deux statues. Il posa la main sur la pierre froide avant de reculer de trois pas. Le félin le vit ensuite faire des allez retour devant le pan de mur avec satisfaction. Avait il perdu la tête ? Mais une chose fabuleuse se produisit devant ses petits yeux couleurs émeraudes, une porte apparue peu à peu. Elle fût bientôt totalement visible. La magie était vraiment quelque chose de fabuleux pensa t elle. Draco ouvrit la lourde porte et l'incita à entrer.

Il y avait là tout une montagne de bric à brac. Elle ne voyait vraiment pas ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir de si important ici. Elle fut vite fixée quand le jeune homme se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers une imposante armoire en bois massif. Il sortit la pomme qu'il avait emporté et ouvrit le meuble. Il était vide. Draco y déposa le fruit au centre et referma le battant. Il prit la fameuse baguette magique et récita une formule bizarre plusieurs fois d'affilé. Quand il rouvrit l'armoire, la pomme avait disparue. Stupéfaite, Eileen entra à son tour, cherchant où elle vait bien pu allez. Elle fut tirer avec vivacité.

\- Ne rentre pas dedans, explique le blond, un brin stréssé. C'est une orte de passage magique... Tu ne voudrait pas disparaitre. Regarde.

Il referma ensuite la porte et récita de nouveau son drôle d'enchantement, mais quand il ouvrit l'armoire pour la troisième fois, la pomme était de nouveau là, mais elle n'était plus intact. On aurait dit qu'une tierce personne avait croqué dedans. L'animal comprit vite que le meuble était une sorte de porte... mais pour aller où ? Un frisson la traversa. Le jeune homme était bel et bien impliqué dans quelque chose, la question était de savoir quoi.

Il rentrèrent ensuite tranquillement, Eileen dans les bras de Draco qui ne l'avait pas laché du retour. Une fois dans la chambre, quiétait désormaisoccupée par trois autres garçon, la chatte sauta gracieusement à terre. Un des garçons, qui se trouvait être Blaise, s'avanca vers le blond.

\- Bah alors Drake, où t'était passé ? On t'a cherché avec Pansy. Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point elle s'est inquiétée.

\- Désolé Blaise...

Puis Draco s'éffondra sur un des lits sans dire un mot de plus.

\- Tu es bizzare depuis la rentrée, poursuivit son ami. Maussade... Tu sais qu'on est là si quelque chose te tracasse.

Mais voyant que le blond n'était, à l'évidence, pas près à lui répondre, Blaise sortit de la pièce, suivit par les deux autres garçons. Eileen grimpa au côté du jeune homme resté seul. Une larme unique coulait le long de sa joue et elle put ressentir toute la tristesse et la solitude qui se dégageait de Malfoy. Son coeur se pinça devant se triste tableau. Elle s'avanca et vint lâcher la petite perle salée de sa langue rapeuse, avant de se rouler en boule prêt de la chevelure blonde, collant son corps chaud. Elle s'endormit ainsi, se demandant quels démons pouvaient bien causer autant de peine à ce jeune homme que personne ne semblait comprendre.

* * *

Ce fût les ronflements des deux gros voisins de lits de Draco qui réveillèrent Eileen. Cela était insupportable pour ses délicates oreilles de félin. Elle s'étira, bailla et zieuta en direction du blond qui s'agitait dans son sommeil. Il avait toujours ses vêtements de la veille et les cheveux en bataille. Le petit animal contourna les mèches éparses et descendit du lit. La nuit était bien avancée et elle se décida à aller faire un tour. Elle prit le risque de reprendre forme humaine et sortit discrètement de la pièce. La salle commune était vide, elle l'a traversa donc sans encombre. En se retrouvant dans les couloirs de l'école, elle déambule sans but précis, mais mémorisa le chemin pour le retour. Cela lui faisait un bien fou de se retrouver seule et de nouveau une femme. Elle repensa à la journée mouvementée qu'elle venait de passer. Elle avait recue beaucoups d'informations en très peu de temps. Elle allait devoir parler de tout cela avec sa mère, mais ses révélations seraient incomplètes tant qu'elle n'aurait pas découvert où menait cette mysterieuse armoire. En repensant au fameux meuble, elle repensa inévitablement au jeune homme blond qu'elle venait de quitter. Il n'avait tellement pas l'air d'être du genre à vouloir faire du mal délibéremenet et pourtant, ses actions ne jouaient pas en sa faveur.

Elle en était là de ses réfléxions quand elle entendit des pas approchés. La jeune femme ne voulant pas reprendre sa forme animal tout de suite, alla se dissimuler dans un renfoncement du mur. Elle attendit, entendit, mais ne vit absolument rien. Se trompait elle ? Etait ce plus loin ? Elle était pourtant persuadée d'avoir entendu une personne approchée. Mais quand Eileen voulut ressortir de sa planque, elle se heurta violement à une chose invisible, qui ne le resta pas longtemps. Il y avait là, au milieu du couloir, deux jambes qui semblaient se débattre. Puis les jambes se remirent debout et une tête suivit d'un corps apparurent. Il s'agissait en réalité de Harry Potter, un drap à la main, qui la fixait curieusement. Pendant de longue secondes de gêne, aucun ne parla, puis le héro du monde magique ouvrit la bouche.

\- Euh... Tu... On ne se connait pas, non ?

Eileen faillit éclater de rire devant l'air piteux du garçon.

\- Non, en effet. Je m'appelle Eileen.

\- Ah... Harry.

La jeune femme lui offrit un de ses plus beaux sourire et vit avec délétation les joues du sorciers rougir. Une amazone aimait à se sentir belle, cela provoquait un sentiment de superiorité absolument exquis.

\- Et que fais tu debout à une heure pareille, Harry ?

Elle avait bien appuyée sur le prénom, lui donnant une sonoritée chantante.

\- Je... me promène. Je pourrais te retourner la même question.

\- Et je pourrais te donner la même réponse...

Elle aimait mettre les hommes mal à l'aise et c'est exatement ce qui était en train de se produire. Le garçon était planté là, se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre. Elle s'approcha silencieusement et remarqua qu'il n'était pas beaucoup plus grand qu'elle. Puis elle lui tendit son bras.

\- Tu veux bien m'accompagner ?

Harry se contenta de saisir son bras, osant à peine toucher sa peau nue. Après plusieurs minutes de marche, l'amazone posa une question, brisant le silence magique de la nuit.

\- Puis-je te confier un secret Harry ?

\- Bien sur !

\- Je ne suis pas là juste pour me promener... enfait je suis là pour savoir si les rumeurs sur l'apparition de tu-sais-qui est réelle.

Elle le coupa avant qu'il n'est pu répliquer.

\- Je sais désormais que c'est le cas... Mais ce que je ne saisi pas c'est comment...

Alors il lui raconta tout, la dernière épreuve pour la couoe de feu, le labyrinthe, et la mort de Diggory. Eileen se rendit vie compte que le jeune homme avait dû vivre beaucoups d'épreuves raumatisantes, si bien que quand il pleura la mort de son camarade, elle ne le jugea pas.

\- Je suis désolé... c'est pathétique, articula Harry entre deux sanglots.

\- Tu n'as pas à avoir honte de tes larmes. C'est humain.

\- Merci, se contenta t il de répondre.

Ils continuèrent ainsi à marcher, bras dessus, bras dessous, avec pour seul compagnie le silence.

\- Je vais y aller, declara calmement Eileen.

Le garçon se contenta de hocher la tête.

\- J'ai été ravie de faire ta conaissance Harry.

\- Moi aussi. Merci pour cette nuit Eileen, sois prudente pour ton enquête surtout.

\- Bien sur Harry.

Puis la jeune femme lui déposa un léger baiser sur la joue et tourna les talons pour disparaître dans l'obscurité des couloirs. Elle attendit que le survivant est disparu pour repartir en direction de la chambre où elle avait laisée Draco. Une fois devant la grande porte elle se contenta d'attendre. Elle n'eut pas à le faire longtemps car les premiers adolescents en sortir, et elle se faufila entre leurs jambes pour grimper les escaliers à vive allure. La chambre était déjà ouverte et le blond, plus dans son lit. L'animal le vit alors sortir de la pièce d'eau, un tissu cachant ses parties intimes pour seul vêtement, les cheveux encore humide. Elle n'aurait pas été un chat, elle aurait rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. Il était plutôt pas mal proportionné. Le jeune homme la repera aussi et s'avancant vers son lit, la questionna.

\- Comment es tu sortie ma belle ? C'est un des trois gigolos qui t'ont chassés ?

\- Hey ! Protesta Blaise, occupé à se battre avec ses chaussures. On a sortit aucun matou nous. Et je te ferais remarquer qu'elle était toujours à côté de ton cerveau dégénéré quand on est rentré.

"Apparement" se dit Eileen, " il y avait encore une tension entre ces deux là". Draco s'avanca vers son ex-ami, l'air menacant.

\- Plus jamais tu me traites de dégénéré Zabini, ou ce seront tes dernières paroles.

Le noir ne repliqua pas et se détourna, mais son expression en disait long sur son étât d'esprit. C'était la guerre. Le félin vint se frotter aux jambes de Malfoy, dans un élan de compassion. Le garçon se pencha vers elle et lui fit une gratouille.

\- C'est mieux ainsi, il me remercira plus tard.

Puis il commenca à s'habiller et Eileen détourna les yeux, gênée. Quand il fut en tenu, elle le suivit jusqu'a la salle à manger. Bien entendu, le garcon se mit à l'écart de ses camarades et elle monta sur ses genoux, ne voulant pas qu'il se sente seul, sans savoir pourquoi. Ils étaient dans leur bulle quand une voix stridente les fit revenir à la réalité.

\- Drake, qu'est ce qui se passe avec Blaise ? Il refuse de me le dire. Tient ! Coucou euh... Mikazuki ? Finit elle en gratouillant le menton de la chatte.

Le garcon souffla.

\- Je ne veux pas parler de ca Pansy, surtout à toi...

Son ton avait été cassant et la jeune femme afficha une mine peinée. Elle attrappa un bout de bacon entre ses longs doigts manucurés et entreprit de le mastiquer silencieusement, la tête fois sa tache accomplit, elle releva les yeux sur le blond qui avait continuer à prendre son petit déjeuner, sans plus se soucier de la jeune femme.

\- Je... Draco, tu as changé ses derniers temps. Tout le monde le pense... Mais si quelque chose ne va pas tu peux m'en parler, tu sais.

Elle posa une main sur son bras et poursuivit d'une voix douce.

\- Nous sommes amis drake, nous pouvons tout nous dire.

Le jeune homme se dégagea brutallement de la prise sur son bras et susurra entre ses dents sérrés.

\- On peut tout se dire Pans', vraiment ? Alors ca ne te dérangera pas si je te dis que si je suis si différent c'est que j'en ai marre de me coltiner une bande d'abrutit comme vous à longueur de journée. Entre les deux gros lard avec le QI d'une moule et l'autre écervelé de Blaise. Et toi pansy chéri, tu veux qu'on parle de toi ?

La pauvre jeune femme n'eut pas le temps de répondre et elle était de toute facon trop choqué pour pouvoir répliquer quoique ce soit.

\- Pauvre petite fille amoureuse d'un débile qui ne te regardera jamais comme une femme. Tu peux essayer de t'arranger comme tu veux Pansy, jamais il ne verra autre chose en toi qu'un bon pote aux allures de cabot mal fagot... On continu ou ca te suffit ?

La serpentard était désormais en larmes et ce fût maladroitement qu'elle se leva pour se diriger vers la sortie. Blaise qui avait assisté à toute la scène se lanca à sa poursuite après avoir foudroyé le blond du regard. Draco, lui, avait l'air tourmenté et l'arrivée du trio composés de Harry, Ron, et Hermionne n'arrangea pas la situation.

\- Bah alors Malfoy, ta groupi t'a abandonnée ? Elle s'est enfin rendu compte de quel connard tu es ?

Eileen sentit les muscles des cuisses du blond se contracter et sa machoire se serrer. Elle refusait qu'une nouvelle bagarre éclate, alors elle sauta sur la table et se frotta à un des deux poings cripsés en miaulant. Cela eut l'effet escompté et le jeune homme se leva calmement et commenca à partir sous le regard décontenancé du trio d'or, Eileen sur ses talons. La chatte ne comprenait vraiment pas le comportment de l'adolescent. Elle le comprit encore moins quand il s'écroula contre un mur dans un des couloirs vides de l'école et qu'il se mit à pleurer silencieusement, la tête levée en direction de la fenêtre. La tristesse qu'il dégageait lui serra le coeur. Mais si cela le peinait autant, pourquoi faire tout ca ? Il était vraiment étrange...

Draco se releva bien vite, le visage de nouveau fermé et partit en direction d'une des nombreuses salle de classe.

Une semaine se passa ainsi, elle continuait de suivre le blond la journée – celui-ci étant bien seul désormais – et une nuit sur deux, elle retrouvait Harry pour discuter. Elle avit apprit à apprécier ses conversations, où le jeune homme lui racontait ses années à Poudlard. Malheureusement, elle n'avait rien appris de concret sur les plans du mage noir, et elle savait qu'elle devrait bientôt rendre un rapport à sa mère. Pourtant comme semblant répondre à ses prières silencieuses, Draco bougea cette nuit là. Il se rendit à la volière où Eileen avait l'habitude de retrouver Harry et elle rpia pour que celui-ci n'y sois pas. Le serpentard prit une lettre dans sa poche et l'accrocha à la patte d'un grand hibou noir. Ce dernier s'envola aussitot. Le garcon sortit ensuite un parchemin de sa poche, avant de le deplier et de le parcourir des yeux. Son expression changea et il ferma les yeux, comme hantés par des démons interieurs. Puis il chiffona le papier avant de l'enflamer à l'aide de sa baguette. La princesse était intriguée. Elle n'avait pas eut le temps de voir ce qu'indiquait la lettre mis elle se doutait devait avoir une certaine importance si le blond avait pri le temps de la detruire. Celui-ci sortit en hatte de la petite tour, tellement vite que l'animal n'eut pas le temps de suivre et se retrouva bloquée à l'interieur de la pièce. Elle ne prit pas la peine de réflechir avant de reprendre forme humaine, ne voulant pas perdre la trace du blond. Un son étouffé la fit se retourner d'un bond et ses yeux accrochèrent le visage stupéfait d'Harry Potter. La panique la gagna, elle venait de griller sa couverture.

\- Eileen, c'est vraiment toi ? Mais... mais qu'est ce que tu fais avec Malfoy ?

La jeune femme ferma les yeux pour se calmer.

\- Bonsoir Harry, comment vas tu ?

\- Quoi ? Comment je vais ? Non mais tu es l'animal de compagnie de Malfoy !

\- Allons Harry, je ne suis l'animal de compagnie de personne, tu dervais le savoir, répondit elle un peu plus sèchement, un air hautain au visage. Je suis à la recherche d'informations, je te l'ai déjà dis l'autre fois, poursuivit elle. J'espionne Malfoy... car tu avais raison Harry, il prépare quelque chose.

Le garcon fronca les sourcils et retrouva son serieux en quelques secondes.

\- Je m'en doutais, marmona t il. Je vais allez le trouver moi ce batard...

\- Non harry ! L'interrompit la brune. Je n'est pas encore eut toutes les infos que je voulais... mais ma forme animal n'est pas très pratique.

Le survivant se mit à réfléchir.

\- Je sais, suis moi.

Il souleva son étrange cape à faire disparaitre et la jeune femme se mefia, elle n'était toujours pas à l'aise avec les demonstrations magiques. Cependant, elle se glissa au coté du jeune homme et ils se mirent en route. L'amazone réfléchissait à toute allure, maintenant que le héros du monde sorcier était au courant, tout son plan s'en trouvait modifier. Elle ne controllait plus entièrement, et elle detestait ca. Pourtant, elle sentait qu'elle pouait avoir confiance en Potter. Celui-ci la conduisit jusqu'à une statue d'aigle en or.

\- Sorbet citron, recitant le brun, la faisan legerement sursauter.

Puis la statue tourna sur elle-même, leur dévoilant une serie de petites marches qui montaient circulairements.

\- Où m'enmennes tu Harry ? Souffla t elle, commencant à paniquer.

\- T'inquiètes je sais ce que je fais.

\- Oui mais moi je ne sais pas, protesta t elle vivement.

Le survivant ébouriffa encore plus sa tignasse et remonta ses luettes sur son nez.

\- Je t'enmènes voir Dumbeldore... Il sait toujours quoi faire, il trouvera une solution, on peut lui faire confiance, rajout a t il pécipitament.

Avec la semaine qu'elle venait de passer dans cette drôle d'école, elle avait finit par comprendre qu'Albus Dumbeldore en était le Directeur. Et cela était mauvais, vraiment très mauvais... Comment allait elle pouvoir justifier sa présence ? Elle stoppa nt sa progression.

\- Je ne peux pas faire ca. Je ne suis pas censé être là Harry !

\- Oh ca... Dumbeldore sait déjà surement qe tu es là, lui expliqua t il calmement, comme une évidence.

\- Comment ca ?

\- Tu verra bien, lui dit il avec un sourire malicieu.

Il lui prit le poignet et l'incita à grimer les dernières marches, elle était trop intriguée pour protester, et le suivit sans broncher. La porte qu'ils empruntèrent une fois en haut débouchait sur un immense bureau en bois mplit de livres de toutes tailles. Sur la cheminé à sa gauche, un vieux chapeau trainait fièrement et à l'opposé, sur un perchoir, un magnifique phoenix. C'était le deuxième fois de sa courte vie qu'elle aait la chance d'approcher une de ces créatures. Elle le regarda étendre ses ailes, fascinée.

\- Ah je suis ravie de vous rencontrer enfin ma chère enfant, l'interrompit la voix du directeur sur sa gauche.

Il descendit les marches qui les séparaient et vint prendre sa main délicatement. Il la fixait derrière ses petites lunettes en emi-lune, les yeux pétillants comme ceux d'un enfant le matin de noël.

\- Vous m'attendiez Monsieur? Demanda t elle respectueusement. Je ne vous pensais pas informé de ma présence.

Elle glissa un regard à Harry, se demandant si le garcon n'avait pas effectivement vendu la mèche au vieux sorcier.

\- Harry ne m'a jamais parlé de vous mon enfant. Ne serais-je pas incapable d'assurer la sécurité de mes élèves si je ne savait pas ce qui se passait sous le toit de ma propre école ? Vous dégagez bien assez de magie pour que je puisse vous identifiez.

La jeune femme leva un sourcil sceptique.

\- Vous ne savez pas exactement tout, declara t elle ironique. Je ne possède aucune magie, je suis une amazone, pas une sorcière.

Elle entendit un son étouffé venant de derrière elle. Le jeune homme n'étant pas au courant de sa condition.

\- Certes, mais vous êtes tout de même capable de vous métamorphoser, de la magie coule donc dans vos veines. Les amazones ont juste oubliés comment la maitriser... Mais cela est un autre sujet. Qu'est ce qui vous amène?

Il regardait Harry qui se blancait d'un pied sur l'autre,affichant une mine gêné , se contenta de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine et d'attendre elle aussi les explications du survivant.

\- Eh bien voyez vous Monsieur, euh... enfaite Eileen a des informations troublantes, il me semble, concernant Malfoy. Il prépare quelque chose Monsieur ! Eileen dit lui !

\- Doucement Harry, le tempêta le directeur.

Puis le vieil homme se tourna vers, semblant sonder son âme. Comprenant qu'il attendait qu'elle parle, elle s'executa.

\- Pour commencer, je tiens à préciser que c'est Harry que je devais suivre.

Elle ne fit pas attention au regard du griffondor, et poursuivit.

\- Je cherchais à savoir si Voldemort était bien vivant. Mais il m'est apparu très vite qu'en effet, draco avait quelque chose à cacher. Il essaye de faire je ne sais quoi avec une armoire qui sert comme passage. J'avouerais ne pas être encore informée de l'endroit où elle mène.

Elle avait vu le visage du brun se refermer à l'usage du prénom du serpentard. Et comme elle n'ajouta rien, le directeur reprit la parole.

\- Ah oui, le jeune monsieur Malfoy... un cas délicat, mais nous sommes au courant de ses agissements, bien plus que vous ne semblez le croire et nous gérons la situation.

\- En ne faisant rien ? Coupa la princesse. Comptez vous laisser voe élèves dans le désarrois? Je pensais que vous deviez prendre soin de vos chèrs petits sorciers... Non Harry !

Eileen avait levé la main pour l'interrompre alors qu'il s'apprêtait à protester. Cherchant surement à prendre la défence de son professeur qui lui, écoutait avec patience les paroles de la jeune femme.

\- Je disais donc, Monsieur, que je ne pense pas que laisser des jeunes aussi perdus, seul avec eux-même soit une bonne idée. Draco souffre, je ne sais pour qu'elle raison mais c'est un fait. Et malheureusement ce n'est pas le seul à ne pas être en accord avec lui-même... Même Harry ne sait plus ce qu'il doit faire, pourquoi lui et pas un autre ? Vos élèves se posent des questions et ils attendent des réponses qui ne viennent pas... Je vois de la haine, de la rancoeur et de la violence entre ces murs. Vos élèves se battent, ils ont peurs... Et vous ne faites rien.

Un silence passa.

\- Vous avez raison chère demoiselle... Harry, pourrais tu nous laisser s'il te plait ?

\- Pardon professeur, mais je ne voit pas bien pourquoi ? Protesta le survivant.

Eileen vit dans les yeux du vieil homme de la gêne et un serieux qui trahissait son âge.

\- Harry, s'il te plait ? Demanda t elle à son tour avec un ton chantant.

Elle lanca au jeune homme un regard par dessous, laissant ses cils fire un voil entre eux. Elle savait que peu d'homme pouvait résister à ce genre de regard et H arry ne faisait pas exception.

\- J... euh... d'accord, bredouilla t il peu sur de ce qu'il voulait vraiment.

Puis le brun sortit lentement de la pièce, lancant un dernier regard à l'amazone avant de sortir. Quand la porte fut refermée, la jeune femme reprit un air dur.

\- Vous savez parler et vous savez ce que vous voulez, commenca le Directeur. Mai il y a beaucoup de choses que vous ignorez sur notre monde. Certains sorciers comme Tom Jedusor – que l'on appelle désormais Voldemort – ou encore la famille Malfoy... Pensent qu'il existe certaines "classes" de sorciers. Ceux que l'on appelle les sangs purs, sont issus de lignées exclusivements sorcières. Vient ensuite les sangs mélés puis les née-moldus, où née-humains pour vous. C'est un fait sur lequel il est difficile de lutter, même avec de si jeune gens. Mademoiselle, vous vivez dans un monde fermer avec peu de membres, bien à l'abris derrière de vieilles coutumes. Je ne souhait pas manquer de respect envers votre clan, que je considère comme un modèle de cohésion extraodrdinnaire, mais il est bien plus simple pour vous de vous entendre que pour nous qui sommes des milliers... C'est pourquoi je ne m'attends pas à ce que vous trouviez une logique à mes agissments, je vous demanderais juste de ne pas mettre en doute mon amour pour mes élèves.

Elle avait été piquée au vif par certaines de remarques du sorcier, mais comprenait aussi que ces paroles avaient pu vexer le vieil homme. Cependant elle restait sur ces positions.

\- Vous vous cachez derrières des pretextes, tout le monde peut changer, tout le monde peut prendre conscience que nos idées ne doivent pas forcément être le reflet de celles de nos parents ou de ce qu'on nous a apprit. Vous êtes professeur, vous êtes censé enseigner la libre pensée...

Dumbeldore croisa les mains devant lui, puis un sourire en coin prit place sur son visage.

\- Eh bien Mademoiselle, si vous êtes si sur de vous, pourquoi ne pas essayer de changer Monsieur Malfoy ?

\- Comment !

Eileen resta un long moment silencieuse, trop abasoudi pour répondre quoique ce soit. Pour qui la prenait elle ? Elle était la futur reine et il lui demandait de s'occuper d'un de ses élèves ? En même temps, cela lui offrait l'occasion qu'elle cherchait pour pouvoir glaner des informations sans forcément devoir prendre sa forme animal. Elle devina aisement que le vieux srocier avait déjà fait le cheminement dans sa tête. Chacun était gagnant mais seule elle prenait les risques. Cependant cela valait le coup, même si elle savait qu'elle aurait du mal à se jsutifier devant sa mère et sa soeur.

\- Très bien, je suppose que vous avez un plan ? Questionna t elle.

La malice fut de retour dans es yeux, ce vieux bonhomme avait une capacité à passer d'un étât émotionnel à l'autre d'une grande rapidité.

\- Un bal. Je vais organiser un bal pour vous présenter, vous, ma chère nièce qui revient d'un long voyage en forêt amazoniène.

\- Vous êtes vraiment un vieux tordu, osa la jeune femme sans honte. Je ne pratique même pas la magie.

\- Ceci n'est pas un problème, et puis, quoi de plus amusant qu'un bal pour changer les idées à tout le monde et créer des rapprochements.

Voyant qu'elle ne répliquait pas il l'invita à regagner la chambre de Draco et d'attendre son appelle. Elle se dirigea docilement vers la sortie;

\- Vous aviez tout planifier à l'avance, n'est ce pas ?

Il lui offrit un dernier sourir malicieux avant de refermer la porte derrière elle. Elle reprit sa forme de chat pour longer les murs jusqu'à la salle commune des serpentards.

* * *

 _bonjour bonjour,_

 _voici enfin la suite ! bon je dois dire que le chapitre suivant est quasiment terminé sur papier, mais il me reste encore à le taper sur l'ordi, mais je suis en vacances cette semaine et j'ai bon espoir d'arriver à le poster avant la semaine prochaine \o/ avec un peu d'encouragement... moi je dis ca... lol_

 _bisous XXX_


End file.
